Exemplary embodiments relate to capturing of events in a network, and, in particular, capturing and correlation of special-service-impacting events.
Internet Protocol (IP) technology has been in the market for several years. However, service assurance in an IP network, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network, for performance, reliability, and maintenance automation is relatively new in the network management arena.